Dieciséis
by lizze213
Summary: "Prefería vivir así, ser una sombra que se coloca en la ventana y llora cuando se duerme, con la mente bloqueada y el corazón roto." Reto "Érase un adiós..." Foro The Ruins.


**J.K. Inventó estos personajes para hacerme feliz a mí, hacerte feliz a ti y hacernos felices a todos :D**

**Dieciséis.**

Era el decimosexto día.

Desde hacía dieciséis días, Molly había colocado un plato con comida y un vaso de agua tres veces diarias frente a la puerta de George, y sólo trece de ellos había recogido el plato con los alimentos un poco roídos y el vaso con dos tragos menos. Los otros tres días, todo estaba igual que cuando lo dejó.

George oía a su madre sollozar cada vez que se acercaba a su habitación y casi podía ver cómo la mujer se debatía entre si llamar a la puerta en ese momento o dejarlo para mañana… Pero el día siguiente era exactamente igual.

Desde hacía dieciséis días, George había decidido que su rutina se compondría de sentarse en la ventana y pasar horas y horas mirando la nada. Le dolía haber perdido a su hermano, pero además de eso, sentía que desde que Fred no estaba, algo fallaba en él.

Sí, era como si le hubieran amputado la mitad del cuerpo y por lo tanto la mitad del cerebro. No podía pensar, todo estaba bloqueado. A veces sentía que se había vuelto loco, incluso mientras miraba por la ventana de pronto se giraba para decirle algo gracioso a su Fred… Pero su mente se volvía negra de nuevo cuando veía que no había un hermano a quien dirigirse.

Bebió un pequeño sorbo de agua y sintió el líquido bajar por su rasposa garganta, pero tenía el estómago tan cerrado que, hablando claro, sólo había comido un poco para que su madre no pensara que podía perder otro hijo.

Cuando se dirigió a la puerta a dejar el vaso y se dispuso a abrirla cuidadosamente para que nadie lo oyera, escuchó unos ruidos justo al otro lado de la habitación.  
>Pensó en volver a refugiarse en su ventana de nuevo y que todos pensaran lo que quisieran, pero un atisbo del Weasley que había sido —quizá la parte de Fred— abrió la puerta y se encontró a Ron, Ginny y Arthur.<p>

Los tres se quedaron petrificados al verlo: Había adelgazado todo lo que se pudiera adelgazar en medio mes y las ojeras eran tan profundas que Ginny hubiera apostado a que llevaba una semana sin pegar ojo.

—Hola. –Murmuró Ron esperanzado, pero como los tres esperaban, George no dijo nada.

Detrás de ellos, George vio aparecer a Molly en la escalera y en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, las lágrimas cayeron amargamente por las mejillas de su madre. Estaba pensando en Fred y no había contado con verlo a él en ese momento.

—Hijo… -Comenzó Arthur. –Vamos a… es decir, quiero… ¿Quieres venir al…?

—¿Estás preparado para venir a ver a Fred? –Interrumpió Ginny antes de que su padre dijera esa palabra tan temida y evitada en esos días: "Cementerio".

Para sorpresa de todos, George compuso una sonrisa sardónica.

—¿Ver a Fred? –Susurró, pero su voz fue tan oscura, ronca y apagada que ningún Weasley se atrevió a decir nada más.

Los tres se quedaron expectantes y Molly secó sus lágrimas en la escalera. Todos mostrando miradas de esperanza, miradas que gritaban: ¡No queremos perder a otro Weasley!

Pero si aceptaba… significaría que también aceptaba la muerte de Fred, y no. Jamás aceptaría tal cosa.

Con un movimiento torpe (debido a todos esos días casi sin probar bocado), George cerró la puerta fuertemente, dejando a su familia aún más destrozada de lo que ya estaba antes.

A los pocos segundos volvió a escuchar sollozos, esta vez por parte de casi todos y en vez de dirigirse a la ventana, por primera vez se derrumbó sobre la cama.

¿Cómo podían pedirle eso? ¿Cómo podían esperar que lo olvidara tan rápido?

Bueno… seguramente no esperaban que lo olvidara, sino simplemente que lo aceptase. Pero también eso era descabellado. ¿Por qué iba él a aceptar haber perdido a la persona más importante de su vida?

Prefería vivir así, ser una sombra que se coloca en la ventana y llora cuando se duerme, con la mente bloqueada y el corazón roto.

Aunque… ¿era eso lo mejor? ¿Era eso lo que hubiera hecho feliz a Fred?  
>Sabía que no.<p>

Y si… ¿y si era el momento de aceptarlo? Quizá debería comenzar a vivir él, vivir por ambos.

Apretó la mandíbula y se puso de pie. Al instante recordó la cara de su familia unos minutos atrás cuando él les había cerrado la puerta en las narices y se sintió verdaderamente patético y egoísta.

Por primera vez en esos días, evocó un fantasma de sonrisa al pensar en las caras de su familia cuando lo vieran aparecer en el cementerio. Sí, era lo que tenía que hacer.

No diría adiós ya que aún no estaba preparado, pero sí intentaría sanar su corazón y el de los Weasley lo mejor que pudiera.

Desde hacía dieciséis días, Fred ya no estaba. Desde hacía dieciséis días George se había sentido totalmente abandonado, pero ya no era así.

Con un chasquido se fue de su habitación y apareció en ese cementerio heroico. A unos cien metros advirtió varias cabezas pelirrojas y sin pensarlo se dirigió lentamente hacia ellos.

Todos murmuraban palabras de despedidas, pero no él no. Cuando llegó a la tumba de su hermano, George no dijo adiós:

—Hola, Freddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta es mi participación para el reto "Érase un adiós…" del foro The Ruins.<br>Era obvio sobre quién iba a escribir para narrar un adiós!**

**Espero que os haya gustado y me digáis qué os parece mediante un bonito review.**

**Un gran saludo :)**


End file.
